ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
Tears of Joy is Round 3 of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. At first, it seems that Ippo could not keep up with Miyata, given the fact that the latter is more experienced. Ippo keeps taking hit after hit and gets knocked down twice. After receiving some advice from Takamura, Ippo keeps getting back up to fight. To everyone's surprise, Ippo keeps absorbing Miyata's punches. Suddenly, Miyata hits Ippo's chin, causing his brain to move back and forth. However, Ippo was able to keep up with Miyata's movements, but unfortunately lost to Miyata's superior skills. However, the owner of the gym, Kamogawa, was impressed by Ippo's determination and decides to train him every day in the gym. Summary Ippo is down, but he gets up like nothing happened, much to Kamogawa and Miyata's surprise. Takamura reminds Ippo that he has to use turtle operation. As the second round starts, Miyata goes towards Ippo, throwing heavy jabs that, after a hit to the body, makes Ippo lower his guard. Miyata connects a punch to Ippo's face, making him go down for the second time. As he is down, Takamura shouts and reminds him that he wants to be a new person, to become a professional boxer. With his willpower, he gets up. Ippo is not able to attack yet, but Miyata rushes him against the ropes. Takamura tells him to get out of there, he gets out by running awkwardly. Miyata, again rushes and jabs him fast. Aoki Masaru and Kimura Tatsuya makes a statement about Miyata not getting to Ippo, making Miyata angry, he throws a strong left body blow. Takamura believes it is over as Ippo trembles. He receives a direct hit by Miyata and runs out of the ropes. As soon as he gets away, Miyata doesn't let him and goes for the head, the bell rings, ending the second round. At Ippo's corner, Takamura can't believe Ippo can take so many hits, Ippo says that it is because he was being bullied and it doesn't hurt that much. The third round begins, Miyata goes on the offense, hitting Ippo's chin, causing him to go down. After getting up, Ippo attempts to attack, but doesn't land a hit. Miyata then throws a counter, knocking Ippo out onto the ground, ending the match. As Ippo is passed out, Takamura tells the members to bring a bucket of water. Takamura goes to Kamogawa to tell him that's the reason why he brought him here, Kamogawa immediately agrees and welcomes him to the gym. When Ippo wakes up, he finds out he passed the test and now is a member of the gym, he cries tears of joy. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, it was Miyata's father next to Kamogawa talking about Ippo, in the anime, it was Yagi. *In the manga, Kamogawa is wearing the clothes that he wears when he is out of the gym. In the anime, he is wearing his white KBG gym shirt. *In the anime, Aoki and Kimura appear, watching Ippo and Miyata fight. They do not appear in the manga until later. *In the manga, after the match, it was Miyata's father that told Miyata that using the counter was too much. In the anime, it was a group of gym mates that were getting a bucket of water that told him. Credits Characters are named as they appear in the credits. fr:Larmes de Joie Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes